Despues de la GuerraDuo Maxwell
by Maya Shirou
Summary: Los sentimientos del dios de la muerte, en tiempo de paz a ver si les gusta,estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, REVIEWS!


Hola a todos, soy Maya Shirou...

Si lo se "otra principiante y para acabarla mala uuU" les pido que no juzguen sin conocer, esto no es lo primero que acribo, pero si el segundo que subo, les ruego que tengan consideración y espero sus criticas (todas son bien recibidas nn).

Antes de al historia: se que los pilotos Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los he tomado prestados un rato para torturarlos, jiji, no me demanden, solo soy una niña U

Gracias y espero que les guste...

**Después de la Guerra... (Duo Maxwell)**

En una habitación en penumbras, un joven de larga cabellera castaña se despierta exaltado, al parecer, tuvo otra pesadilla, la misma de todas las noches...

de nuevo, ¿por qué, ya estoy cansado de esto pienso mientras me siento en la cama y retiro mi cabello de la cara al hacerme una trenza, eso era lo que me estaba ahogando, estoy asustado, no puede ser que a pesar de que el tiempo a pasado estas pesadillas no abandonan mi mente, ya estoy arto, siempre es la misma...

_Hace frío, todo el lugar esta en penumbras, por eso no puedo ver que tan grande es, pero a juzgar por el viento que hace puedo decir que es un lugar enorme, veo a cientos de personas a mi alrededor, pero no distingo sus rostros, me van a atacar... ...me quieren matar, puedo escuchar algunas frases como: "es el", "el nos hizo esto", "todo es su culpa", "si muere todo terminara"_

_- ¡¿QUÉ! - me pregunto - ¿qué es lo que les hice, acaso estas son las almas de todas las personas que mate, ¿es que acaso me van a torturar hasta que muera? -_

_Las almas más cercanas a mi se me avientan enzima, puedo sentir sus heladas manos alrededor de mi, uno de ellos se avalazo contra mi cuello, no puedo respirar, intento quitármelos de enzima, pero todo es en vano, no puedo respirar, es desesperante... despierto._

Si lo que desean es que muera por mi no hay problema, puedo morir, eso no me disgustaría, pero si muero... ¿quién va a decidir quien muere y quien no, ese es mi trabajo, ya que yo soy el "Shinigami".

Si mi deber es cargar con este peso hasta que muera, pos, ¿qué otra me queda, lo acepto, ya que yo mate a todas esas personas, creo que estaría bien que cargara con ese castigo, aunque, debo admitirlo, me aterroriza el simple hecho de recordar el lugar...

Bajó las escaleras, para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, ya es tarde como para estar despierto, son las tres de la mañana, tomo un vaso de la alacena, abro el refrigerador y saco una jarra con agua fresca, estamos en verano, así que hace mucho calor, me sirvo un poco de agua y guardo la jarra, salgo de la cocina y me dirijo de nuevo a mi recamara que esta en el segundo piso del departamento, sigo sin creer que ya han pasado dos años desde la última pelea, extraño la sensación de estar en el espacio y destruir un mobile suit...

...pero tengo que regresar a la realidad, los pilotos Gundam ya no son necesarios, ya no sirvo para eso, ya no hay guerras, ya no hay Gundams, Deathscythe como lo extraño.

-haa- un suspiro se escapa de mi ser, tomo un poco de agua que me traje en el vaso, me tranquiliza, pero una imagen cruza mi mente, el alma que me estaba estrangulando...

-¡¡CRAZ!- el vaso se estrello contra el piso, los vidrios hacen que me corte, ¿qué importa?

...un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo, detesto esa sensación, me pone nervioso, mucho, esto va de mal en peor, antes las pesadillas solo eran por las noches, ahora no puedo quitarme las imágenes de la cabeza en todo el día, tengo miedo...

...tal vez si voy a visitar a alguien me tranquilice, aunque eso implique dejar sola la tienda por un tiempo, bueno, yo soy el jefe, ¿qué mas da si me doy unas vacaciones adelantadas, pero la pregunta ahora es ¿a quién voy a molestar? jeje, me gustaría saber que fue de Heero, pero de la única persona que se es de Quatre, todos los demás se desaparecieron, jeje, bueno, creo que fue un "unánime"... mañana voy a ir a la casa de Quatre, que bueno que ahora esta en la colonia revisando la compañía que tiene aquí, eso me distraerá, si, así será.

Ahora lo mejor es intentar dormir un poco, no he dormido mucho los últimos días, cada vez que cierro los ojos esas imágenes invaden mi mente, "estoy solo" ¿por qué pensé eso, tal vez, esa sea la causa de mis pesadillas, no me gusta estar solo, valla, ya todo comienza a tener sentido.

Viéndolo bien, yo jamás estuve solo, siempre tuve a personas que me acompañaban, aunque me dijeran "baka" o frases como "¡Cállate o te mato!", jeje, y yo que creí que siempre estaba solo, ahora puedo ver que las personas necesitan de otras para no volverse loco, jeje, creo que en mi caso me di cuenta demasiado tarde, una lagrima recorre mi mejilla

-no me gusta estar solo- digo para mi en la oscuridad de mi habitación –todo esta muy callado-

-me gusta el ruido- me acerco al espejo -¿verdad que es mejor que haya ruido en un lugar?- le pregunto a mi reflejo

¿por qué estoy hablando solo, ¡¡NO, no es posible que me este volviendo loco, tomo el teléfono, tengo que hablar con alguien, marco a la casa de Quatre...

-¿Q-chan?- pregunto cuando contestas adormilado –jeje, disculpa que hable tan tarde, pero, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?-

Te sorprendes ante esto, me preguntas que si todo esta bien, yo te miento diciendo que si, pero que quiero distraerme un poco, accedes y me dices que nos veremos mañana...

-puedo...- comienzo a decir antes de que cuelgues -...puedo ir ahorita-

-...- no me respondes –claro, iré por ti, ¿quieres quedarte un tiempo?-

-si- te contesto –gracias- cuelgo el teléfono

Soporte dos años de soledad, ese es mi limite, estoy a punto de volverme un loco de verdad, si no fuera por los chicos, ahora yo ya estaría perdido, de seguro ya estaría en un manicomio, debo empacar un poco de ropa, no se cuanto me voy a quedar en la casa de Quatre, pero el no me va a correr, lo conozco, solo una semana, si, eso será suficiente...

...Tengo sueño, voy a la sala con una pequeña mochila con tres cambios de ropa, me quedo dormido en el sofá, que me despierte cuando llegue, yo quiero...

...dormir...

Escrito por:

Maya Shirou ("La Diosa de la Muerte")

Junio 2005 (/ Kawaii)

Notas de la autora:

Hola, que tal, les gusto? Espero que si U, no saben como me divierto haciendo sufrir a los personajes, jeje. Este minifinc, esta dedicado a todos los que se molestaron en entrar a leerlo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Me despido, pero no para siempre (no les voy a dar el gusto de deshacerse de mi tan pronto nnU) estoy trabajando en el pasado de cada uno de los pilotos, el siguiente es el de el más callado de todos, "Trowa Barton"...

...ji, ji, si quieren que lo suba díganme porque si no, no lo voy a subir...

Atte:

Maya Shirou ("La Diosa de la Muerte")

MATTA NE!


End file.
